


you're the forest each side of the road | a Rickyl fanmix

by hamiltrashed



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Music, love in the time of apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamiltrashed/pseuds/hamiltrashed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a mix for love in the time of apocalypse, part two</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're the forest each side of the road | a Rickyl fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [no_path_untaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_path_untaken/gifts).



> again, this doesn't really have a theme. these are just some more songs that screamed 'rickyl!' at me and begged me to make a mix out of them. it's what i do.

  
[LISTEN HERE](http://8tracks.com/ideallyhealy/you-re-the-forest-each-side-of-the-road)

  


**i | _the breach_ | dustin tebutt**  
you know you left a hollow  
where your body cut an alcove  
did i show you love?  
laying bare this need  
you open up this vessel  
and gather all the quivers  
that never got to fly 

**ii | _the kite string & the anchor rope_ | prides**  
you're falling to sleep for the very last time  
it's so nice to see the look in your eyes  
and the silence comes, and you can't help but say  
we exhale when the battle is won  
you exhale and the thread is undone  
you're the forest each side of the road  
you're the swimmer with pockets of stones  
oh, to me, you were the kite string and the anchor rope 

**iii | _st. clarity_ | the paper kites **  
**** i know you carry a sense of weariness  
i see you're the one i'm wanting  
with the plainest clarity  
turning in me, burning in me  
i don't know you but i know what you do  
and it's how i see you when i see you from below 

**iv | _lordy may_ | boy and bear**  
oh my god, we are done  
so come take my daughter and come take my son  
i wonder if my heart will be hungry  
i wonder when my body does decay  
i somehow imagined i'd walk this earth now forever, forever  
i been in through your garden and i been to your grave  
when i come to my dying days  
would you promise me this, that i go in grace  
and i'd be happy to just float away someday 

**v | _not about angels_ | birdy **  
how unfair, it's just our luck  
found something real that's out of touch  
but if you'd searched the whole wide world  
would you dare to let it go?  
don't give me up 

**vi | _red dust_ | james vincent mcmorrow**  
sometimes my hands  
they don't feel like my own  
i need someone to love  
i need someone to hold 

**vii | _i'll be your man_ | passenger**  
show me one shining star  
i'll show you the sky  
bring all your old scars  
i'll kiss them goodbye  
for one last time, give me your heart  
and i'll be your man  
'cause i never compromised my whole life  
now i realise it's time to make a change  
or i'll end up feeling strange in the dying of my days  
when that old shallow grave is calling me  
so i'll be your man 

**viii | _bible belt (acoustic)_ | dry the river**  
somewhere inside the fire of your youth went dark  
but you swear blind, there is no weight in the water pail  
you say, my love, you take the cards that you're dealt  
'cause there's no guiding light arcing a line to bethlehem  
if it's dark outside, you light the fire yourself  
darling, when the ice caps melt  
and the devil's in the bible belt  
don't cower in your bed  
'cause we've been through worse than this  
before we could talk  
the trick of it is, don't be afraid anymore 

**ix | _only love_ | ben howard**  
darling, you're with me  
always around me  
only love, only love  
darling, i feel you  
under my body  
only love, only love  
give me shelter, show me heart  
come on, love  
come on, love  
and i'll be yours to keep 

**x | _silhouette_ | active child ft. ellie goulding**  
giving this world everything i've got  
running through the woods  
running through these shots  
and all i want is that you extend your hand to me  
all that i'm saying is  
you're home  
you'll never be alone 

**xi | _moonlight mile_ | the rolling stones**  
i am just living to be lying by your side  
i'm sleeping under strange, strange skies  
just another mad, mad day on the road  
my dreams is fading down the railway line  
i'm just about a moonlight mile on down the road 

**xii. | _names & races_ | foreign fields**  
you said we were the only good guys  
that we carried the light in our aching bodies  
that we carried the light down, down, down  
and the ashes fall on the children's faces  
on the names and races  
here at the end of time  
you will find us waiting  
on the seashore, fading  
i asked you if you'd leave me  
you said you'd never go  
but you lie there still in your dying body  
we're still trying  
we're still trying to live 


End file.
